If Rue lived
by LunasBffLindsey
Summary: Rue lived what would happen havent finished first Hunger Games so this is my own version. Hope you Like


What if Rue lived? Would she have to kill Peeta and Katniss in the end? Or would Katniss kill Peeta and not kill Rue. There are so many answers. But this is mine.

Chapter One I am Ok

Katniss Rue whispered. I'm ok. Katniss looked shocked. But she smiled. Rue But the spear. It hurts. Katniss shouted medicine for deep cuts. It came it must have been someone from District 11 because they were saving Rue. Katniss rubbed it all over her cut. The spear slid out. Rue sat up. It works fast. They laughed. We spent the day hiding in a tree. Today only 1 died I said licking my fingers. Katniss tucked us both up in the blanket as we listened. What Rue said Peetas your partner now? It doesn't matter we will be fine said Katniss. For now let's sleep. They woke up to rain. Katniss was packing up the sleeping bag. Rue was just waiting with the spear, which almost killed her in her hand. That mans going to pay said Rue. Katniss sighed I miss my sister. Rue listened. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Rue was feeling comforted by Katniss. Wasn't Katniss feeling the same? Katniss then whispered I hope my sisters not jealous of you. Rue said I'm going to the next tree I will stay there for a while I cant let the person who tried to kill me find me. Katniss pondered on that. Good idea I will have dinner tonight and maybe one less Career. Rue smiled. Katniss left.

Chapter 2 what did she see. (It had changed to Rues point of view because it's only her) I fiddled with my shoe. Tie unties. I was so bored I just wanted to leave. But this was the Hunger Games not my house. I looked out of the tree. Cato was under me. I can't believe the little what sit didn't die. I lay down hoping he wouldn't see me. I knew I was his next target. I wanted to cry the cameras weren't probable on me because a girl lying on a tree isn't good television. What my mum is thinking I thought. She must be hoping I don't die. I bet at night she wants to keep watching even though I have Katniss now. I suddenly sat up I wonder if my mum trusts her. I looked to see if anyone was near. Water I said clearly. Nothing came. Then there was Cato. I will sit here all night I have to find her. I didn't know what to do Katniss said shed come back here. Cato started to get bored. I was hoping he'd leave but no. I shouted come and get me. I then lay down with my body in a ball. I threw a piece of bark to look like I had moved to that tree. Cato was easily fooled. I got you now he shouted. I was scared he was saying that I couldn't look down he was staring straight up at the tree. He just cursed. His sword had just pricked his finger. I wanted to laugh. But he would hear. Oh I give up happy Rue he shouted. I didn't think he was actually leaving. So I let out a He he. To see if I was right. He said I got you now. He looked around. He then just said I am leaving. I didn't think he would but he did. A few hours later I repeated what I saw to Katniss. This is going to be fun she said. Sorry but what do you mean? I asked. He wants you we can get him all worked up. Thinking he has you and he doesn't. We have to move trees at night. I agree and we fall asleep.

Chapter 3 the secret letter

Katniss woke up there was 2 letters lying in-between us. I saw one had my name on it in fancy writing. It was from my mum.

Dear Rue

Oh Honey I thought you were gone. Only for Katniss you wouldn't be alive. Thank her for me. I miss you so much but we are doing fine. Don't die on me. It isn't a joke I have to admit. I want my Rue back with me soon. I am so happy Effie from

District 12 insisted we write these letters. I was smiling all over. We are all waiting for you Rue. I will make sure you are Ok when you get back. Remember I miss you.

Love your Mum.

I almost cried. Katniss was smiling. I asked if I could read hers. Of course she passed it to me.

Dear Katniss

Its Prim writing this. Mum isn't remaining strong. But Peetas dad is giving me free bread. I don't know what to write. I miss you. Mum cries every night I hear her. I have to admit I'm scared. I can't afford to get you a gift. I tried to get mum to write but she ran into her bed and cried. I'm sorry this is short I am actually crying.

Love Prim

P.S Peetas dad is baking me a cake isn't that nice.

I passed her letter back. I had to ask the question I wanted to ask for ages. What if Peeta you and me are left in this place I have to kill Peeta, but then you. What will happen? I will umm said Katniss. I don't know. A tear ran down her cheek. I cant even. I gave Katniss a hug and let her cry on my knee. Prim seems nice. I said. You two would be great friends Katniss smiled at me. She gave me a hug. You are like a 2nd sister to me. Prim if you're out there I love your letter. I just sat there near tears. I knew in my heart I would have to kill Katniss someday. Weeks went by. People must have been bored because there were no deaths. Peeta had teamed up with us. His leg was gone but someone donated him one. I always let them do the talking. I spent everyday in a tree. I must never be on the camera I thought. I shouted come and get me. I ran over around 10 trees and stayed in it. No one came. But I guessed I had a little bit of screen time.

Chapter 4 Dumb or Smart.

Peeta and Katniss were getting close I felt left out. Katniss stopped sleeping in the sleeping bag and slept snuggled up to Peeta. Then suddenly there was a big gong. I woke. We were on the screen. We all looked up. Everyone in the games we are not giving your location we are giving you information. I rolled my eyes. We are cutting the field in half those in the bit we will get rid of will be teleported to the other side now. We weren't so we were on the right side. Also shouted a Gamekeeper. There have been no deaths in a while. But we are letting you write a letter to your family. I perked up. Paper will be brought to you tomorrow. And lastly. No fighting shall go on tomorrow. Since we are having a day for a break. Effie then came in two days. Thank you and enjoy your 2 days break after if there are any kills tomorrow you will get killed only the killer. Good-bye. I gave a sigh of relief. The next day our paper came and I started my letter.

Dear Mom.

I got your letter. I'm using this 2 day break to relax and form a plan. I miss you. I am writing this at (I looked at the sun) around 7 am. Katniss and Peeta are beside me writing their letters. I can't sleep at night. Please I am scared you are staying up at night watching me. Peeta and Katniss are there with me all the time.

I love you Momma

Rue xxx

P.S I will live

I felt silly saying I will live. So I rubbed it out. Katniss toke longer. Peeta wrote his to his dad. I sat there gazing at the sun. Peeta? I asked are you scared? Peeta nodded I don't know what's going to happen. I gave him a hug. Peeta Katniss and I snuggled up together for a few hours. Well today we can jump down. We all travelled the woods. Peeta cursed loudly our water sorce has been cut off. I frowned. Katniss toke Peeta and hugged him. Cato came our way. Hello he said. I gave him a glare. You wont find me when it re-commences. They're doing this because it's getting boring. Katniss toke a step up. Be careful Cato I think your next. We walked of in different directions. We sat down on a big tree. Look I said they put up a big T.V for us to watch today. I'll go get something to eat. Peeta said Bread. Nothing came. Ugh Haymitch. Thanks Peeta I said. For what? I walked in the other direction. Katniss came back with two birds. Before I knew it the day was over. One more day to the fighting comes back I said. We were all worried they were coming for us. The next day I slept. All day and when I woke the fighting was all around me. I hated it.

Chapter 5. What is the plan?

Katniss was down fighting. So was Peeta. I jumped down. I put a pointy stone on my slingshot and shot some boy in the chest. He collapsed and Katniss fired an arrow. Cato was dead. The day went so slowly. But we killed everyone apart from one. Glimmer. I learnt their names for a better effect Look its 3 against one she wont last long. I nodded. I shouted Glimmer. Right now she will only hide. It's her only way to live Katniss said. We can't spilt up though we would be dead in a heartbeat I shouted. We all held hands but loosely. We saw a strand of glimmers hair. There are two directions to go. Rue goes with Peeta. I went we walked. No glimmers hair this way said Peeta. I jumped into a tree. Katniss had found her. Peeta Katniss is with her. Peeta jumped up since I had learnt them both we were fond of doing that. There are lots of trees that way Katniss wouldn't know. We jumped to them. Glimmer was standing there. Katniss in front arrow ready. Why are you standing their? Glimmer asked. Katniss said you might want to have a meal or something. Glimmer requested Nuts they were given to her and she ate. After the meal Glimmer said I am ready thank you for a good way to die. Katniss shot and Bong. Peeta Katniss and me. The last ones standing. They will get bored said Peeta. I sat down I was finally safe. We have to kill Rue to leave said Katniss but I wont. I stared I am with you all the time you never fired and your last way to get out and you still wont. Katniss gripped my hand tight. We are ready game makers there will be no show we are sticking together.

Chapter 6. The message.

We were nearly asleep. We had no weapons even Katniss put away the arrows. When a screen came up Glimmers face then a few messages. We have 3 people left but they refuse to kill each other. So we will have a vote in every district. Vote they can all get out or keep fighting. This will happen in 2 days. Then next week the results. Good night. We fell asleep I felt like I was at home. We were so safe now. Nothing could happen to us. A week and 2 days later the results. The public have voted and. They all can come out. Suddenly we were being teleported into the exit again. We all hugged. Ok you will be brought to the hotel to clean and both your Districts get food. We went to the hotel. I had a relaxing shower. The next day my mum collected me. Her first words to me were I never have to worry about these games again in our house anyway. I was confused. We have been taken out of them so has Katniss and Peetas. I smiled. My mum started talking they have a house also put out in the capitol for us Honey. I stopped. Will we move? Of course we are stuck in that stupid shack. We are safer there. I went home my sisters weren't there but I had mail. From Katniss and Peeta. The capitol has given us phones because our bond is never to be broken. I started to cry. I was safe again no camera. Like for those 2 days. I felt safe. How long was I in there mum? I asked. 3 months. I swallowed. My mum had lovely food out.

Chapter 7 Stand tall. It looked like we all got the same prizes because my best friends moved to the Capitol. They were way older then I though. This is Primrose said Katniss. Katniss was out on a date with Peeta. Primrose and I were there. I think my sis loves you more then me she muttered. I took sudden action no she doesn't she volunteered on basically a suicide mission for you. Prim looked around at me. You are a good friend said Prim. We had a bond from that day on. The nest year we watched the reaping. We held hands. We weren't up but we didn't want any of our friends to go. None of our friends were in it. We went to the parade. It was amazing watching it. Being in it isn't fun because you know what your facing. But watching it after being in it you know their pain. How they feel. I see Glimmers sister wave. She turns and spits at Katniss and I. We ignore it. We watched the games. It was over in a week. Prim and I were so freaked out since nearly all the killings happened at night. I didn't really watch anyway. Every year more kids suffered and me and Prim got older. We were 16 Katniss and Peeta were 20. I finally decided to become mentor. Katniss and Peeta did for their district. I rang Prim everyday. I wouldn't stay away from Prim. Even though she was in the Capitol.

Chapter 8. Enough is enough

The Hunger Games are ruining families. I said while watching it when I was 17. We are lucky though we aren't in the draw. Prim you got saved I didn't. My older sister wouldn't stick up for me. Prim looked shocked. Effie knocked on my door one morning. Rise and shine she said. I said come on in. She sat down. I was still in my Pjs. What is it? I said. Effie grabbed my hand. You are still strong. I shouted what's going on? Effie said Sit. You are going back into the games. My whole life flashed before my eyes. When suddenly I was crying. Effie was wiping my eyes. Honey not to play to train them to jump trees. I was still crying I wont I have too many bad memories. Effie stood up. I'll tell them that. She walked out the door. I called Prim and told her to do load speaker. We talked for ages. By the end of the day I was laughing. But then Effie came I was still laughing. Effie sat down again. Ok its good news you don't have to do it. I shouted thank you. Effie stood up and left. I walked over to Prim and Katniss. Peeta came over too. We can't keep letting the Hunger Games ruin Peoples lives Katniss said. I just thought over everything what happened in my head. Glimmers family how her sister spat at us a few years before. She died first. I felt like crying when she died her sister and then her. Effie was at the tattoo parlour getting her eyes done. I stared I never tattoo my face but on my arm I had we stand tall together. Prim had May the odds be ever in your favour. Katniss had a bow and arrow. Peeta had a drawing of bread burnt bread. I walked in and went to her. Effie why cant the capitol just donate food to the Districts. Effie pondered. Obviously not knowing how to say it. Effie then spoke it came out like she was a old woman. It actually was first planned for fun for the viewers of course. But then the viewers thought it was a waste so we added sponsors and a weird arena. The dangerous animals. Lastly the famous mocking Jays. I stood there with a look on my face of disgust. I said thanks and good-bye. Effie regretted telling me. Her eyes were following me every time she saw me. I was always talking to Prim so she looked scared. I never mentioned what I heard. Effie could show up anytime. Scaring me. I hated her from liking to Hate it can happen fast. I couldn't help it I really hated. I had to do something. But there was nothing I could do

The End.


End file.
